Soon to be queen
by Ribeana Girl
Summary: Bella is soon to be married to Prince James, she hates men who want too control her, but now to have some freedom she moves to a boarding school with a hidden identity with her body guards. Where she has to share her room with Edward Cullen the player!
1. Chapter 1

Bella swan new kid at school great! So here I am at the boarding school from hell! Been sent away by my mother because she's to busy to look after to me and my father used his money so he doesn't have to spend quality with his only daughter.

I'm Bella Swan and I 'm the new kid

I trailed my suitcase behind me as I entered the school office it had been tipping down with rain outside so my hair was soaked my clothes were wet and now attaching to my skin showing off my body too much for my liking. I forced the smile on my face as I greeted the receptionists!

"Hello I'm Bella Swan," I greeted her with my smile

"oh yes your Mr Parsons daughter, ahh we know about the hidden identity I will ensure no one here will treat you differently because of your family"oh yeah I forgot to mention my father is very wealthy and the only reason why I'm here is because they think I should be more of a teenager before I marry his magesty Prince James. As you can tell by my tone this is an arranged marriage in which I have no say in. I really can not stand guys who believe they can have a ny girl their heart desires because they believe all girls are in love with them and would do anything they wish. I do not need a man but my mother father (who are divorced) believe I need a man to take care of me because I am just a .so this has landed me with prince James of the United Kingdom who has a obsession with me, he tells me i am his. Lets just say I can't have a boyfriend because I do not want to have one of those weird flash back things and fell that sense of I being watched again.

She then began to carry on with ramble of who I am " ahh dear your body quards have already been a signed their dorms I am surprised they did not arivve with you"

I instantly replied it had been explained to me a lot about our living arrangements" ohh I didn't arive with them because eit couldlook rather strange and people may be able to tell who I am"

"ahh yes dear your family are very important yourself included, soon to be queen" I internally groaned as she said this because this is what I was the soon to be queen. Thouh iw as still happy iwas with my bodyquards they weren't really body guards to me they were my big brothers. Jacob, Seth, Quil and embry my four favourite guys and the only guys I have ever really trusted, they had saved me from so many parties where guys have asked me to dance or worse asked me out because I am the daughter of Mr Parsons. They were my big brothers and my bestfreinds, they're family had worked for my family since before my father was born. I was friend's with them since I was born and then when they were old enough they became my bodyguards. They look very intimifdating I have to admit!

She continued informing me of my timetable.I internally jumped with joy when I saaw Gym was on the list I had stopped Gym at the Age of 12 and I'm now 17. My mother did not think it was apporiate for a lady like I to have to run about and become sweaty. I really enjoyed gymnastics, trampolineing and best of all beasketball, when ever I could I have always tried to do something sporty. This is how I learned gymnastics, my room was large enough for me to do dance and gymnastics so I learnt it taught myself. Though ofcourse when my mother discovered I had a nother talent other than the absurb basketball talent she sent me for lessons and thislead onto trampoling. Now I'm really talented in 3 sports.

I never lost my love and talent of basketball thanks tomy bodyguards or as I call the my boys.

I was zoning out as she was explaining the rules of the school until she said "your room is number 2456…" she was trailing off into thought" um dear it seems you have been placed into the boys building and would be sharing a room with Edward Cullen" then she started mubling to herself.

It hit me oh great guys allaround me and one in my room, well at least I would be nearee to the guys.

"Sorry dear, we would move your room to the girls building but there are no more rooms," she looked woriied no she looked panicked and nervous because I am the soon to be queen." We can't move the boy because there are no more boy rooms" she was no huged eyed and looked like she was going to have a heart attack. "ah ha I see the solution we can move you into a teacher roomi think it would be more suited to your stqndards of living" Arghh. Now I'm being treated special. I just want to be normal.

"please don't move me I don't want special treatment, I'll just share the room with the guy" I said trying to sound kind because she lookedlike she was going to have a heart attack.

She smiled heartfully at me and gave me a key " thank you your on floor 4 in building 2 in room 56 it's on you key 2456" she extended her arm with the key In her arm

"You din't need to say sorry, iy's n one's fault" I felt pity for her I did not want adults acting like this towards me.

I grabbed they key in my hand a clutched it to my side. The I lifted my case and made my way to building 2 the boys house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I entered the doors of the Boys building soaked my hair dripping, at least I don't where make so it hadn't run.

I instsnly ran into a guy and fell doen he was a very tall guy with black hair, muscles, copper skin and whos height was a helter skelter. It was Jacob. I did what naturally came to me and aplogised.

"Bella you know you don't have to apoligise to me" Jacob laughed as he engulfed me into a bone crushing hug." Hey guys look who I found…"his eyes started roaming over my suitcase"bella why doyou still have your suitcase and why are you in the boys dorm?"

All the Guys had arrived now and were standing crossed armed waiting for my answer "ok they mixed up the rooms and the only room they have left is this one which I have to share with this guy called Edwin or something like that in the boys house!"

They all had worried faces but Jake was the first to speak up "Bella you need to change rooms if your father and James found out you would be sharing a room with a boy they would go ballistic" This began to flare my anger " guys I don't give care in the world what James thinks you know the only reason I'm with him because it's arranged and for my father who cares he probably would never find out," the guys still looked nervous about my sleeping arrangements " come on guys I want to be normal for once in life give me a chance, if the guy bugs me I'll move inot one of your rooms."

" Bella we're more worried about if he trys anything on you" Seth was always so sweet to me so when he said this I know he was telling the truth.

" Guys it's okay to worry but I can take care of myself, you know how many guys I've had to turn down at parties," I was trying to reassure that I would be okay but then I saw the grin on their faces the identical grin on all their faces. Oh no.

" Okay Bella, but lets make sure this guy and the whole of the building know not try anything on you" For once it Quil who had talked. Bfore I knew what was happening I was bent over on top of jake shoulders with my butt in the air, the onlyproblem wasi couldn't see where I was going.

"jake put me down!Jake Put me down! I said put me down! Guys make him put me down!" I was yelling at the top of my voice the whole building would hear. The Guys were wlking in line in sync looking ever so cool with a girl over one of their shoulders and another carrying her suitcase I would have to thank embry later for carrying my bag, bt know I had bigger fish to fry "Quil, Embry Seth make him put me down please, pretty please, I'll do that stupid thing you like," after I had said I realised why it sounded so weird and not in the good sense and this is when I noticed guys in the building began staring at me. I of course blushed and ducked my head covering my face with my hair.

The guys were still looking at me with lust and it disgusted me, and I think the boys noticed to because just then Jake started to shout " Hi everybody we're the new kids, unfortunately Bella here has to share a room with a guy in the guys building because the girls building is full" the guys looked hopeful until Jacob stated " and if any of you dare lay a finger on her you will have to answer to us" and the lust and hope was replaced with pure terror.

I was annoyed with them so I shouted "Don't be scared of them I can do what I like!"

So ofcourse Jake replied with "Bella what would your boyfriend think?"

This really boiled my blood " I have no boyfriend Jake!"

Jake was getting annoyed because he knew he had to protect me and he definetly didn't want all the guys drouling over me considering I had a finacce " So Bella what is James?"

"James is some guy my farther likes and wants me to marry" the guys looked strangely at me "but idon't" and tey cheered

"Okay missie you shut up and every guy in this school listen when I say if you lay a finger on our Bella you will have to deal with us!" Jake bellowed and then lifted me back onto his shoulder so I was on the same position. as before. Then I started to shout again and again telling them to put me down!

We were know in a lift and I was still on his shoulder. We got to the second floor only one more to go then I boy with blonde, blue eyes and baby face walked into the lift he gave the guys the funniest, terrified look ever as they grinned like a fool back. He stayed silent until we reached floor 4 and the guys stepped out of the lift I once again began hitting their shoulders and began screaming. The boys then opened my door and walked in plopping me on the bed.

" thanks I said said in a ice bitter tone which was obviously being sarcastic.

" Oh come on bella you know you can't date any guy here, no one stands a chance, and for starters I thought you hated guys except for us?" Quil no me too well

"I know, II know it's just the fact that I can't date any guy because I'm in a marige I had no say in," I felt guilt and pain as I spok the truth, I didn't want them to get into trouble because I'm just plain old stuburn.

"Bella we know what is happening to you is not fair, but we're here to protect you. The last thing we need is James coming down here going ballistic over you dating some guy, he Is not the nicest of guys and we all know it. Just stay away form your admirers because think what James would do to them when he looks at us as if he wants to kill us." I knew Jake was right I ddin't want anyone to get hurt because I cheated on the soon to be king of England. The boys had all surrounded me by now patting me on the back and rubbing me arms trying to reassure me married life won't be to bad. I was now feeling really down my life was frazzled and I was getting married to some jerk who thinks he owns me.

"Now Bella I think you should go and get changed before this guy comes back" Jacob was smart and he knew how much showers realax m. I marched to the shower room and shut the doorlocking it. The last thing I need is the booys or my new room mate seeing me naked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Epov

Me Jasper and Emmet were walking ott our dorms

We approached my dorm I had yet to meet the new guy whi I would be sharing a room with. Though my heart goes out to the guy who has to share that room with this girl who has 4 very LARGE bestfriends which are all guys and are making sure no one dates her when I've been informed she is smoking hot. Poor poor man.

Me and the guys ebetered the room and their ssat 4 very large muscley teenage boy s all bi thean emmet. Gulp.

The One in the middle stood up tey all were wearing leather, Ahh please don't make these be the 4 overprotective best friends. They guy standing up was the first tospeake " Hi, I'm Jacob, this is quil, Embry and Seth" he pointed out every individual as they gave a friendly wave and smile.

I was begging with god for my roommate to be one of the guys "so which one of you are my roommate?" I asked nervous my hands must have been shaking

Jake the leader by the looks was the one who confirmed my fears " Ahh see that's why we're here none of us are your roommate, but are bestfriend is and we should warn you she's agirl" gulp ok worst nightmare I have to share a room with a girl who is meant to be a heart throb. Actually idon't care bewcasue I can get any gorlat school I want and one less wouldn't make any different. Hopefully but heck if she wants it I'll give it to her.

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open, ah ha that is where she came a girl, no no this was no girl this was a angel she was wrapped in a towel barely covering. My eyes scanned her bod perfect from head to toe, I was locked with her smoldering brown eyes. Yummy. Oh I must have her, she'll be mine if she likes it or not. Then Jacob had to go and ruin it "BELLA GET BACK IN THERE AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" HE WAS THROWING DAGGER AT ME with his eyes along with the other guys.

" But jake the reason why I came oout was because I hasd no clothes in there!" Her voice was heavenly even when angry

" Bella sorry I'm just over reacting, James would kill you know"

" Who's James?" I asked instinctively my curiosity getting the better of me. Iwas waiting for an answer but none came I lokked over them all. All 5 of themhad gone quiet over the fact of who james was the first one to speak was Seth I think that was the name of the youngest one. " Jake should we tell him?". Though jake was not the person to ANSWEE.

Bellain a towel still standing infront of me was the one who answered hbis question " No, Seth I don't wan trhim to learn about James" It sounded like a lie but I had to ask another question

" Why would he kill me?"

The guys smirked at my question for the answer was obvious and quil the joker of the pack looked like he was about to burst into tear answered my idiotic question, " Dude isn't obvious any guy doesn't want his girl sharing a room with a teenage guy with raging hormones, lol." O dear lord did that guy just say lol pleaesomeone hit him for that. My prayers were answered when beauty( my new name for bella) smacked him arounf the forehead.

" What did I tell you about saying lol it's not a word! And do you really think I care what James thinks" she informed the poor guy me and mt brothers were laughing at the fact this toughguy had been taken down a few pegs by a girl

" WellJasper have a feeling both Rosalile and Alice are going to love Bella" alice was my sister she's dating Jasper my righthand emotilonal man nad then there is rosalile the feisty girl who some ho is able to taim my doofes of a brother emmet. Both these girls had an obsession for shopping practically like everygirl in the school. Couldn't there just be one girl who's interested in Basketball for once.

" Hi my name is emmet pro prankster, this Jasper emotional man and this is Edward Cullen the ladies man" THE FOUR GUYS GAVE ME THE DON'T YOU DARE TRY IT ON TIS GIRL LOOK " oh yeah and we're all on the basketball team you see ladies man is our capatain" Then emmet did the stupid thing of saluting me infront of the new kids.

I saw Bella smirk " want a game later?" she was still standing in a towel and my mind couldn't function right she was so beautiful and all I could do was stare at her beautiful Jacob had to notice an d ruin my fun


End file.
